Night
by Daisy Chains and Growing Pains
Summary: "Oh no. Not at all," she stroked his hand once more, "I was his student. I was your age when we met and I fell madly in love."
1. A Sky Full of Stars

" _This way, ma'am."_

" _Please, don't call me ma'am. It ages me… Just. Take me to him."_

The Great Hall, normally roaring with life and laughter, was eerily silent for how full it was, Families and students sat still and spoke in hushed tones. The tables that normally housed great feasts were instead lined with white sheets. But as the silence was broken by the echoing of heels clicking down the corridor into the room full of death, the silence had never felt so loud.

Molly Weasley looked up from the body of her boy for the first time in hours, her eyes widening in terror, "Oh no. Arthur." She whispered, grasping her husband's arm. Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley, hand reaching for his wand. Hermione and Ron replicated his actions, all still jumpy after the battle that had cost the people under the white sheets their lives. But, his face was a similar mask to hers; sadness, fear, and strangely enough to Harry, pity. He followed to where their eyes stared at, more tears threatening to fall.

Hagrid followed behind the woman. She was speaking softly, though her voice echoed through Hall. "They sent me and Owl," she said, "He told me it was happening, that I was to keep my distance, but I didn't know it was…" she trailed off. She spoke quickly, like she was speaking to herself and not to the giant man behind her. The Malfoy's looked up from their huddle, Lucius and Narcissa's faces matching the Weasely's. Narcissa's thin hand flew to cover her open mouth, a fresh wave of tears soaking her face. _"Oh god,"_ She said to her husband, _"She doesn't know."_

The woman was small; a petite figure clad in a thin and wrinkled cotton dress that she must have snatched off her bedroom floor and thrown on. It stretched over the small round belly that protruded from her otherwise petite body. Harry found her to rather pretty with warm brown eyes and a round face creased with laugh lines. Her faced was creased with concern rather than the smile that so usually graced it.

She entered the Great Hall and came to a sharp halt, as if she had hit a barrier. Her eyes darted from table to table. She swallowed, whispering something inaudible to herself, tugging on the necklace she wore and turned to Hagrid. "Where is he?" her voiced cracked as she spoke. Her words rang through the hall, the quiet Hall growing even quieter as all attention turned to the woman.

"Who is she looking for?" Harry asked, Molly hushing him quickly. She pressed a hand to her chest, the other moving to rest on Harry's shoulder. McGonagall hurried past them, bumping shoulders with Ron.

"Bloody hell, where did she come from?"

"Kate," McGonagall spoke softly to the woman and reached for her hand, "Why don't we speak in private?"

Kate stared at the old woman's hand, a noticeable panic sweeping over her. "Where is he?" she asked again. This time, tears started to roll down her cheeks. McGonagall pursed her lips, taking the young woman's hand. A single diamond band sparkling on her ring finger. Narcissa's sobs became audible, Lucius patting his wife's back and Draco trying to comfort her.

"What's going on? Mum, who is she?" Ron asked.

Molly took a deep breath in hopes to calm herself, "Someone who doesn't deserve this."

Kate's body shook, a tight blond curl falling out of the bun she had drawn it into. "Where is he?" she repeated, somewhere between a demand and plea. "Please," her voice rose, along with the sound of Narcissa's sobs, "Where is he? Tell me. Damn it tell me."

Arthur broke past Molly and the trio, lurching forward and catching Kate as her knees gave out and collapsed into McGonagall's arms. Lucius stood, joining Arthur to help in the heartbreaking scene.

"Minerva," Kate gasped, "Tell me where my husband is." She begged, "Where is my Severus?"

Hermione let out a small gasp, Ron wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to lean into his chest. Harry felt as if he had been sucker punched. Minerva brushed tears from her own cheeks, "Oh, Katherine, dearest," she squeezed her hand, "I am so very sorry."

"I didn't know he was," Hermione broke off into a quiet sob.

A great quiet rushed over the Hall yet again. Narcissa ceased her tears, all eyes fell on the sight in the middle of the room. Kate pursed her lips, swallowing a sob. She rubbed her belly and Harry felt like vomiting. "Where is he." She whispered.

Minerva nodded, Lucuis and Arthur supporting her as she was lead towards the Headmaster's table. Molly motioned for the threesome to follow.

Kate broke from the two men, striding ahead of them. McGonagall motioned towards the Headmaster's place at the table, once again whispering to the young woman how sorry she was. Kate simply nodded. "Did he suffer?" she asked. Harry stepped towards her, McGonagall meeting his stare and nodding as to give him permission.

"He died a hero," he said, Mrs. Snape nodding, "He saved my life. He saved everyone really."

She tried to offer him a smile, but her shaking lips wouldn't allow it, "Thank you."

She turned from him, standing beside her husband's covered corpse. Harry noticed how young she was. Snape's hard sneer and dark features made him seem considerably older, Harry knowing that he was the same age as his parents, but his wife seemed rather young, youthful and even in the darkest moment of her life, aglow with the warmth of pregnancy.

She stood still, a statue of sadness and heartbreak. Molly reached forward, rubbing her arm, but Kate remained still. She didn't ask for privacy, she didn't sob or scream or cling to one of the people surrounding. She simply drew the sheet back.

"Mrs. Snape," Harry interjected, hoping to prepare her for the gruesome sight. But the sheet was thrown from the table. Lucius took a step forward, prepared to catch her when she collapsed, but she stood.

She reached forward with a hand that shook so hard that Harry thought it would fly off and brushed her fingers over the puncture marks on his pale neck, the pale skin stained crimson. Her hand moved to cup his face in her small hand, tears falling from her eyes and making a small _'plop'_ as they fell upon her husband's chest. She bent over, brushing his lips with the pad of her thumb and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Percy came to his father's side, sliding a chair up to the table side. Kate lowered herself into the chair, slipping her left hand into Snape's.

Her eyes widened.

"Where is his ring."

Her gaze was fixated on his naked ring finger. All color drained from her face, if her already face could have lost anymore color. She spun on her heel, "You were with him when he died?" Harry nodded, "Was he wearing it? Just a gold band. Was he wearing his wedding ring. Where is it?"

A lump grew in his chest, "I-He wasn't-I didn't see," he stuttered. Kate wasn't listening however. Her wand was already out; cherry, 8 inches and ¾, dragon heartstring.

" _Accio."_

Snape's pocket pulled gently towards Kate. She slipped her hand into his trouser pocket, from it removing a simple gold wedding band. She fumbled with in shaking hands, lifting Severus's left hand and slowly easing the ring onto his finger. Harry couldn't ever recall seeing the band, but, then again, he had never paid much attention to the Potion Master's hands.

She held his hand in bother of hers, slowly stroking the top of his hand. She never cried. Only stared blankly at her husband. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, "Can I get you-,"

"I'd like to be alone."

He nodded, quietly ushering away the crowd that had formed. Whispers followed the crowd, _"I didn't know he was married, did you?" "Poor thing." "So very sad."_ Harry stayed where he stood.

Kate had finally allowed herself to cry.

Harry buried his hands in his pockets and came to the woman's side. They sat there, the uncomfortable silence stretching for what seemed for hours. Uneasiness stirred in Harry's stomach, words mixing in his head as he tried to find the right thing to say to the new widow. He opened his mouth to speak, "Mrs. Snape,"

"We were going to paint the nursery next week," she spoke for him. She didn't look up at him, her eyes never leaving Snape, but she continued to speak.

"We decided on grey and pale blue. Severus never much cared for changing the way the house looked. Everything is the same as it was when he was a boy." She spoke slowly and quietly, as if she was speaking to a child. But Harry Just listened.

"He didn't want to actually paint. He told me that there was a spell we could use but I opposed. I want every little detail, every little thing, we give our son to be filled with love. Because we did it together." She brushed his hair out of his face, smiling from behind her watery face, "We are having a little boy. Cassius. Cassius Percival Snape."

"That's a beautiful name," Harry commented.

Kate wiped her face, "I wasn't supposed to get pregnant. The doctor's told me it was impossible. But Sev was so happy. We never had it easy. Not even at the beginning. But we loved each other. We _love_ each other."

"He came home last night. I had an appointment at St. Mungo's for the baby." She sat bad, sniffling and rubbing her face, "I'm grateful for that. That the last words I said were him were I love you and that even though he knew he'd be going to fucking war the next day he still came home for a damned appointment and to tell me that he loved me." She inhaled sharply through her nose, patting Harry's knee, her eyes still on Severus.

"Sev wasn't much of fuzzy person. But when he spoke, you knew. You knew you meant the world to him. You knew you were everything."

She turned to Harry, her big brown eyes reminding him of a doe. "He cared about you. I always knew. You may have not been able to tell, but he gave everything he had," her voice cracked.

"Mrs. Snape,"

"Katherine," she said, "Please, call me Katherine. In a situation like this, formalities aren't important."

Harry nodded. He was at a loss for words. The man who had died for him, to protect him, he knew so little about. The man whom he hated and distrusted for seven long years was a husband. A father to be. He was the bravest man he had ever met. And now, he was cold.

"Your husband," the words tasted foreign on his tongue, "He was a brave man. You should be proud of him and everything he has done. He's a hero."

She smiled and nodded, "I've always been proud of him."

She looked up, the ceiling of the Great Hall a brilliant masterpiece of stars and constellations. She smiled, her eyes bright and wet with tears. Her small hand grasped Severus's again, her other rubbing her belly. "Would you look at that, dearest?" she spoke, but Harry knew not to him, "Look at how beautiful. Just like the night we met," tears rolled down her cheeks, "Do you remember that? Remember that night?"

Harry cleared his through, feeling awful for ruining her moment. "Did you… did you teach here?" he asked.

She chuckled, her eyes returning to Severus once more. "Oh no. Not at all," she stroked his hand once more, "I was his student. I was your age when we met and I fell madly in love."


	2. The Astronomy Tower

"You were a student?" Harry's eyes went wide, trying to force the image of the bat-like man snogging a young girl in uniform down in the dark dungeons from entering his mind.

Katherine nodded slowly, smiling as she recalled the memories she held so close to her heart. She kept her eyes on her husband. In his eternal slumber, Snape looked peaceful. Pleasant, almost. A simple serenity that relaxed his face and made it looked as if he were in fact sleeping. "I was a seventh year. I was 18, a little older than everyone in my class. I have a September birthday," she explained, "He was 22, his second year of teaching here. I was in his rivaling House; Gryffindor. Like you and your friends. We loathed one another," she laughed softly, Harry smiling, "So many memories," she whispered.

"I am so sorry," Harry said, unsure of how many times he had repeated that simple phrase.

"He wasn't awful," Katherine said, turning towards Harry. Her eyes bore into his; wet brown into clear green. She spoke with a strange accent; a mixture of strong Irish dialect, but a hint of the American accents Harry remembered hearing on Dudley's television set. "I know what you kids thought of him. And I know what he has done. My husband," she paused, chewing her lip, "He made his choices. He made his mistakes, but he was a good man. He was kind and loving and full of life. He did what he did to protect us; you, your mum, me. He was a good man. Yes, he was strict. He was harsh. But he wasn't awful." Her voice wavered, rivulets streaming down her round cheeks.

"You didn't see him for who he was. You only saw him as a fighter; a strategist, an agent, a soldier. As a professor. I saw the true Severus. I saw the friend, the husband. The husband who loved me unconditionally; who went to great lengths to ensure our happiness and security. Who, even though his sense of rhythm was nonexistent, danced with me in the library. He was so kind. So selfless. You never saw the friend he was to your mother. Even when she didn't return his friendship,"

Katherine rose her wand to her temple, Harry watching as she drew the long silver thread of memories from her, taking a goblet from the table her husband rested on, and tapping it into the cup. "And now," she said, holding it out to Harry, "You will know Severus, for who he was."

Harry looked at the woman, her eyes pleading him to take the goblet from her hand. She smiled weakly, almost as if to beg him. In the candlelight of the Hall, her wedding band glimmered brilliantly. A simple, yet beautifully intricate silver band, its vintage design hinting that it may have belonged to Severus's mother before she so elegantly wore it upon her slender finger. He wondered as to how he presented her with it. Did he ask on the grounds? Or somewhere intimate; somewhere that held importance to them? His mind swam with questions.

And so, he took the goblet.

Katherine nodded, smiling at him. He returned the smile, promptly moving from her side. Katherine returned her attention to her husband, this time staring at the wicked gash upon his throat.

Her stomach churned and throat knotted." _Oh god,"_ she cried out, throwing herself over his body and knotting her hands into his robes. Minerva returned to her side, rubbing her back as the woman sobbed over her lost love.

* * *

The cloudy substance of the Pensieve welcomed Harry for the second time in the short period, Katherine's memories swirling in the shallow basin. He took a deep breath, recalling on the archived thoughts of Snape and the absence of his wife from them.

 _He wanted me to understand_ , Harry thought, _why he did all this. Not to share his family life with me._

But he thought to what Katherine had said to him. Of Severus and his friendship to his mother. He owed this to him, to understand who Severus Snape really was, and to share his story with others.

And with that, Harry delved into the Pensieve.

* * *

The fall of 1982 was unusually warm. The late September days were filled with sunshine, leaving students to roll their shirt sleeves and to spend their weekends and free periods on the castle grounds, spread out on blankets with textbooks and friends, studying and chatting.

But the nights remained blazingly hot, not even the cool dungeons were safe from the steamy temperatures. Severus had left his bed sheets in a heap on the floor of his bedchamber, thrown off of his bed in annoyance as he couldn't escape the sweltering heat himself. Determining he wouldn't find refuge, he had set off through the empty midnight halls of the school, hoping to find peace from the restless night. And the Astronomy Tower always acted as a lovely breezeway.

He had found the soothing quiet of the Astronomy Tower during his own days at Hogwarts. It had become his place on the castle grounds of freedom, where he could study and read and be free of the torment of his peers. Now, without the fear of being caught by a professor or a roaming Filch, he could allow himself the same luxury as a professor; silence.

The ever-spiraling stairway to the tower was quiet, Severus's soft footsteps and the rustling of his signature black robes mixing with the soft whimsy of the breeze. He held his wand before him, a flicker of light illuminating his thin pale face. He took the last few steps to the heavy wooden door, now with the slight tingling at the back of his neck. He suspected that he wasn't the only in search of cooler temperatures.

Severus gave his wand a sharp flick, the door to the tower swinging open. His suspicions were proven correct as he entered, welcomed by the Tower's other night visitor. She sat in the parapet, her long legs stretched out before her. In the pale moonlight her pretty face shone, allowing Snape to recognize her; a 7th year. Gryffindor. A chaser for the Quidditch team. A student in his afternoon Advanced Potion Making class. She didn't seem to notice him, focused on the brilliance of the starry skies. Unlike Severus's dark robes that seemed to cover every inch of exposed skin, the girl was still in her bed clothes. A thin cotton nightgown hugged her small figure, Severus noticing the girl's small body to be bit _curvier_ than he had remembered her to be in uniform. A black robe was draped over her shoulders, doing a poor job of covering the skin left exposed by the nightgown.

"Miss Blakewood,"

Her head snapped forward, her wild mane of tight blonde curls bouncing as she turned to face the young professor. She gasped, startled, drawing her robe closer to her. "Professor Snape," she stood, wide brown eyes full of shock and fear.

"Do you have any idea as to the hour, Miss Blakewood?" Snape kept his voice low, speaking in a soft drawl.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll be right off," she whispered. She didn't talk much in class, her small pointed nose usually buried in her textbook. But, in the few words she spoke Snape picked up a slight accent in her clear voice; a pretty Irish dilect, but something heavier. American, perhaps. She quickly tightened the sash of her belt, moving briskly with bare feet. She moved quickly, hoping the breeze past the Potions Master, but he spoke again.

"Not so fast, Miss Blakewood," Kate bit her lip, muttering a curse under her breath as she turned to face the man, "We are aware now that the Astronomy Tower is off limits to students, aren't we?"

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"And that students are to be in their common rooms during curfew and not in the restricted areas of the castle. Correct?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, her round cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, "Yes, sir."

"So please, explain to me as to why I found you up here in the Tower in the late hours of the night sightseeing, Miss Blakewood?"

Katherine jerked her chin, "I could ask you the same, Professor Snape." She challenged, arms still crossed, her hip popped. She kept her eyes locked upon his own. In the moonlight, the shadows caught his face in a rather attractive way. He was handsome, almost. A nuisance to her silence, but handsome.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer, "How dare you speak back to a professor in such a manner? Your incessant sass is unneeded, child."

"Child?" she scoffed, "You're barely alumni. You're what? Two years my elder?"

"Return to your common room, Miss Blakewood, before I decide to deduct points from Gryffindor and possibly grace you with my presence for the next month in detention." Snape's glare was cold, and his words as icy as his look.

Katherine rolled her eyes, pushing past the professor. Snape stood, his own eyes catching the sight of the night sky. It was rather beautiful. No clouds to shroud the constellations, each star bright and alive. His long fingers curled around the parapet, eyes locked on the skies. He had almost forgotten about the interaction until her soft voice spoke once more.

"It's quiet up here."

The young man turned, facing the girl. She stood in the doorway, the massive entrance making her even smaller. Her curls fell behind her back, small wisps of hair kissing her cheeks as the breeze ruffled her hair again. She brushed them from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Her thin eyebrows were raised, awaiting his response. A strange feeling arose in his chest as he stared at her, his mouth going dry.

"Pardon?"

"It's quiet up here, Professor. I can… be alone." She said softly, her soft gaze boring into his own.

He nodded, "Goodnight, Miss Blakewood."

She offered him a small smile, "Goodnight, Professor Snape."


	3. Parchment

It was always bloody cold in the dungeons.

Katherine threw one leg over the other, constricting her muscles and drawing her robes closer to her as she tried to generate a little heat. She had grown to appreciate the potion classes where they would work over a warm cauldron. The bit of warmth was a sweet escape to her and a more enjoyable experience instead of the professor's seemingly endless lectures. Yet instead, she kept her quill to parchment, quickly copying down the focal points of the lecture.

She kept her eyes down as Snape droned on, not wanting to meet the professor's eye. It had been a week since their late night encounter and Katherine had gone out of her way to avoid him, more so than usual. Maybe it was out of annoyance and anger; the Astronomy Tower was the only place she was able to find quiet. Her roommates were loud and talked into the late hours of the night, gossiping and talking about which seventh year boys they wanted to shag. Katherine enjoyed sneaking away. And Snape, being that he was a fourth year when she came to Hogwarts, was not one to have any judgment in that. He was barely her elder, barely a figure of authority. And she remembered, Severus Snape spent his days at Hogwarts brooding, not unlike he did now.

But another part of her was embarrassed. There she stood in front of one of her teachers, practically in her underwear. Not to mention that he was young. He was handsome. Shit. He was good looking.

She looked up from her notes, her chin resting on her fist. Next to her sat Meredith, a fellow Gryffindor, who was half taking notes-half making eyes at Connor McGalligan, a handsome Ravenclaw boy. Katherine stared forward, watching Snape pace back and forth in front of the class. He spoke slowly, his hands folded behind his back, going on and on about the ingredients of Wolfsbane Potion. Her mind wandered back to the Astronomy Tower.

It wandered to the way he stared up at the skies once he thought she had left. The way the moonlight caught his pale face. The way his face softened as he looked to the stars. He was softened in the harshness of his ever present black robes. He had looked his age, like the 22 year old that had only left these halls as a student a mere three years prior.

"Oh my god, you're staring at him!"

Katherine snapped her eyes from the potions master down back to her desk, snatching her quill and scribbling something down, "At who?" she whispered back to Meredith, acting as if she had been working the entire time.

"At Professor Monotone! Oh my god," Meredith smiled and grabbed her friend's arm as she leaned in closer, "You fancy him, don't you?"

"I most certainly do not!" she snapped, shrinking a bit when the boy to her right looked up at her. "He is a _teacher_. And he's _absolutely miserable._ " She hissed.

"Miss Blakewood. Miss Rowling,"

Katherine bit her lip as she looked up, her cheeks stinging. The entire class had shifted their attention from Snape to Katherine. She felt her face grow hot. She hated being the object of attention, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. She put her head down, scribbling madly and hoping her hair would hide the embarrassment on her face. But, to her extreme disappointment, Snape's footsteps started down the stone floors.

"Miss Blakewood, can you tell me the characteristics of Wolfsbane Potion when brewed successfully?" He strode towards her, a look of mild annoyance tainting his ever present grimace.

She shuffled her papers wildly, searching for the answer to the professor's question. He stood in front of her, staring down with cold eyes. Her cheeks burned a bright pink, "I'm sorry professor, I don't believe I have the answer." She kept her eyes down, hoping her hair would fall in her face and hide her blush of embarrassment.

He smirked, the cheeky bastard. Katherine wished that she could wipe the smug look of his face. "If you had paying attention, Miss Blakewood, instead of gossiping with Miss Rowling, I'm sure you would have heard this key point of my lecture and avoided distracting me and your fellow class mates. Surely, you'll be able to copy down this information tonight in detention. Five points from Gryffindor."

Katherine opened her mouth to argue, her eyes burning bright hot. Instead, she closed it, Snape turning to pace back up the front of the classroom, droning on yet again. Meredith leaned forward, bumping her shoulder against a mortified Katherine, putting her quill to parchment. Katherine let out a sigh through her nostrils, already loathing the evening to follow.

* * *

The library was always eerily quiet in the hours before dinner. Usually, it was nearly empty, with a few students tucked into the aisles of endless books, heads down as they studied. This time was the young professors favored time to go, as he could grade or read in silence before making his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Some nights he retired to his quarters in the dungeons, unwilling to make the walk to the library, instead sitting with a stack of papers in his lap. But the library had much homier feel than the dungeons. Also, there was an arm chair in the magical history section that he quite fancied.

He made his way through the vast room, nodding to the librarians. As usual, the library was quiet, almost beautifully silent to the professor's ears. He made his way to his usual abode in the library, mentally loathing the time he would have to spend in the classroom tonight lecturing to Miss Blakewood, the insufferable brat. First, she breaks school rule, and now she acts as a distraction in his class. She had never caused him any issue before, just now drawing his attention to her and her sass. It wasn't as if he had never noticed the girl before, remembering seeing her round freckled face when he walked the walls as a student. She was third year when he left the school; a thin frizzy haired cloud of curls that he remembered seeing above the quidditch pitch. She had always been very pretty, and now as he returned as her professor and she had blossomed into a woman, and she carried herself with an air of confidence. The other night, during their brief encounter in the Astronomy Tower, he had found himself caught up in the sight of her. She had matured since he had last saw her, her body evolving from that of a gangly teenager to the subtle curvature of a woman. Her skin was smooth, dusted with freckles, and her once wild hair now tamed. But, Merlin's Beard, she was nuisance. The professor shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. She was a pretty girl, but a nuisance nonetheless.

He turned down the familiar aisle, careful to duck under the books that sorted themselves above his head. Settling it the chair, he unloaded the rolls of parchment from his bag, opening one into his lap and reading over the assignment.

"That's quite wonderful, Edmund. Fantastic job," Snape snapped his quill down at the sound of chatter from the aisles over, listening to the mix of voices. The main voice spoke again, "You all are doing fantastic, really. I'm very proud of you."

He rolled his eyes, recognizing Miss Blakewood's voice. He stood, leaving the parchment on his seat and following her voice, a few younger voices mixing with her brogue. He followed their voices to a small table tucked into the back of the potions section, the girl circling the table of first years, each with their potions books open in front of them, her hair gathered into a mound of curls on the top of her hair, fastened with a quill, and her shirt sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She wore glasses, peering over the shoulder of who he recognized as one of his students, looking over the work he had done. She analyzed his work, making corrections verbally, pulling the quill from her hair. Her curls tumbled down her back, her taking the quill to his paper and making marks that Severus couldn't see. Tutoring, she was tutoring his first year students.

"Alright then, let's get through one more before we head off to dinner," she send, instructing the students to open their textbooks to a certain page, lecturing the group of students on the uses of valerian sprigs and quizzing them on the potions that required it. He leaned against the bookshelves, listening in. She was quite smart, he thought. She remained obvious to his presence, the first years, however, watching him with wide eyes. She looked over her shoulder, spotting the professor in black behind her. She dismissed the students, the first years gathering their things and scurrying out of Severus's sight. Kate nodded at the professor, shaking her hair out with her hands, "Professor Snape," she said curtly.

"I didn't know you, tutored, Miss Blakewood," he responded, watching as she gathered her own things into her satchel bag.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me, Professor," her voice sharp as she threw the strap of her bag over her shoulders, "I assume I will be joining you in the dungeons this evening?" He nodded, Kate passing him, exiting the library with the thought of how the sunlight hit his face through the windows in her mind.

* * *

Kate sat at the table across from his desk, finishing up her two page essay on Wolfsbane Potion the professor had assigned her. The dungeons were still bloody cold, Kate twisting her legs in hopes to find some warmth. The professor had removed his robes, sitting before her in his coat and trousers, his hair tied at the nape of his neck as he graded a massive pile of assignments. From the looks of it, he was going to be there much longer that she was. She didn't much mind being there, finding the quiet of the empty classroom comforting. She set down her quill, blowing lightly on the parchment to help the ink to dry. She stacked the assignment, rapping it against the table top to align it before standing up, closing the distance to the professor's desk and placing her essay upon it.

His eyes stayed on the assignment he was grading, marking the page furiously with red ink. He looked up at her for a moment, then back down to his grading, "That will be all, Miss Blakewood."

"Sir," she said, Severus looking up at her from under thick black lashes, "Would you like some help? If we both grade, you won't have to be at this all night. And by the looks of it, you just might be."

Severus kept his eyes on the girl, processing her offer. Not many people wished to voluntarily be in his presence. He motioned to the seat she had just rose from, watching as she picked up the stool, Severus moving his own chair to the right, Kate positioning the stool next to him, dividing the pile between the two of them. She chewed on the end of her quill, eyes locked on the words scrawled on the parchment. Severus glanced over at his student, her eyes squinting and strained as she struggled to read the page. He picked up his wand, muttering _Accio_ , her glasses whizzing from her bag and into his waiting hand. She looked at him quizzically as he held them out to her, thanking him quietly as she put them on, returning to her grading. He liked the way she looked in them.


	4. Blue

Katherine snapped her potions book shut, listening to Meredith chatter on about nothing and everything as she stuffed her things into her bag, nodding appropriately and making sure her responses matched her dear friend's intensity. Meredith took a breath, her story coming to its final destination, "So," she turned her focus to Katherine, "How was detention with your crush, Professor Snape?"

Katherine swatted at her with her hand, blushing softly, "Will you stop?" she kept her voice low, glancing over her shoulder to assure herself that Severus was indeed at the front of the room and out of earshot, "I do not fancy him,"

Meredith laughed, "You _so_ fancy him, Katie! You didn't take your eyes off of him all class!"

Katherine hit her arm with her book, "He is our professor! Will you stop being so daft?" she laughed, her cheeks a bright pink, "I will admit, he is rather handsome, but he is our professor. And I do not fancy him." She added quickly, making her way towards the door with Meredith, who rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Miss Blakewood, a word?"

Meredith continued out of the door and into the corridor, reaching her hand out for Katherine in mock anguish, "Alas, romance calls!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, turning to face the professor who was already closing the distance between the two, Katherine striding towards him, offering him a small smile, "Yes, Professor?"

Severus swallowed, the words to follow a strange request for him, "Are you available again tonight after dinner, perhaps?"

Katherine raised her eyebrows, taken aback by her professor's question, but part of her jumped with giddy glee, "I believe so. What is this about, Professor Snape?"

The young professor shifted, meeting the confused gaze of his student, "I reviewed your grading from last night and I was rather impressed. I have second year quizzes that I need to grade and your assistance would be more than beneficial."

Kate smiled, nodding, "I assume I will be joining you in the dungeons this evening then, Professor?"

He returned her smile, "I look forward to it, Miss Blakewood."

He was rather handsome when he smiled.

* * *

She remembered a sweater this time, yet it was still bloody cold in the dungeons. She pulled the thick sweater around her, crossing her arms to pin it shut. She pushed the horn rimmed glasses up her nose, making marks on Susie Vandercamp's quiz. Another chill ran up her spine, causing her to slam her quill against his desk, looking up at him, "How on earth do you manage down here?"

He didn't even look up from his grading, "I think it's rather warm, actually."

The professor had shed his coat, revealing a simple white button down which Katherine had teased him for, shocked to see the professor in something other than his signature black. He set his quill down, "But, if it shall spare me from your constant whining," he stood, motioning for Katherine to do the same, gathering his things, "I suppose we could retire to somewhere warmer. Come along, Miss Blakewood."

Severus moved towards the door to his private quarters, Katherine following close behind, "You know, Professor," she said, trying to catch a first glance of his private habitat, "You don't have to call me Miss Blakewood."

Severus smirked, pushing the poor open, "What would you prefer?"

She entered his quarters, the initial living space the opposite of what she expected. She didn't know what she was expecting, really, but the bat-like professor's home was homey and comfortable, arm chairs facing an already crackling fireplace. It was modestly decorated, a photograph of whom she assumed to be Snape's mother framed on the mantle. The floor was covered in a jigsaw of old thick rugs, a four poster bed visible through the open door to his bedroom. The small room was covered wall to wall with bookshelves lined with leather bound volumes of various widths. On one self sat what she suspected to be muggle paperback novels, "Kate. I prefer Kate." She said. Severus undid the top two buttons of his shirt, striding towards a table housing various bottles, filling a glass with deep red liquid, holding it out to her. She took the glass of wine from him, swirling the dark liquid in her glass. Was this even allowed?

Severus turned to her, tapping his glass to hers, "Kate it is then."

He settled into one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, returning to his grading. Kate looked around the room once more, taking a sip from her glass and scanning his shelves. She brushed the dust from the spines of a few volumes, running her fingers along the soft leather. She turned, joining Severus in front of the fireplace, enjoying the way the flames warmed her legs. She set her glass besides Severus's on the small table between then, returning to her own grading as well. Severus looked over his grading, his eyes locked on Kate. Kate, he toyed with the name on his tongue, he quite liked it actually. He kept his eyes, watching her closely as she slipped off her shoes, crossing one shapely leg over the other. She lifted her glass to her lips, Severus noticing that she had unbuttoned her blouse further since she had entered his quarters, gapping slightly, a bit of lace peaking through, creamy against her pale rounded bosom. His eyes snapped back down to his grading, reminding himself that she was his student, pushing out the thoughts that clouded his mind.

He stood, retrieving the bottle, topping off both her glass and his own, downing the sweet substance, filling his glass again. He dipped his quill in the small glass jar of ink, raising his quill quickly. Kate gasped when the blot of red ink collided with her cheek, splattered like blood from a knife. Her jaw dropped, Severus apologizing profusely and holding back laughter. She pursed her lips, hiding her own smile as she dipped her quill into the well, flicking it in Severus's direction, a satisfied look washing over her face as it splattered on his own face. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, returning her focus back to her grading. The silence returning, Kate lazily dragging her fingertips along her collarbone. There was a soft pop besides her, Kate gasped loudly as a rush of cool air blew past her face, Severus finally breaking out into laughter when Kate touched her face, her fingers coming away blue. Her head snapped towards the young professor, his wand drawn. She snatched her wand from the table, flicking it at Severus, a gasp leaving his lips as his face was painted a bright red. His eyes narrowed, raising his wand once more, "Don't. You. Dare." Kate hissed, inhaling sharply when a cloud of yellow hit her square in the chest, painting both her blouse and skin.

She flicked her wand sharply at Severus, taking shelter behind her armchair, laughing when Severus's shirt bled orange. Severus looked down at the mess of color, looking to get a clear shot of the girl from behind the chair. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this, so carefree and buzzing slightly with the taste of alcohol on his tongue. He stepped around the armchair, Kate circling around the front. When she stood to run from one chair to another, he struck, purple blossoming in her back as she let out a squeal of laughter. She turned sharply, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand up, pointing his wand to the ceiling. She tripped over her discarded shoes, Severus catching her waist and her putting a hand on his chest to steady herself. She took a step forward, blushing when she realized how close they were. She felt his heart beat faster in his chest, trying not to meet his eyes. He looked down at her, holding his breath as he stared at the woman in front of him, her delicate hand on his chest. She looked up at him, his dark eyes piercing into her warm orbs. Her lips were slightly parted, something in her look that he didn't recognize. He couldn't pinpoint her gentle yet intense stare; Lily had never looked at him like that. Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Professor," she breathed.

He lowered his hand, her fingers still curled around his wrist. He brought their hands to their sides, her fingers brushing against his, him expecting her to pull away, but she stayed the way; her fingers threatening to curl around his like vines on a trellis. He found the distance between their lips closing, her thick lashes brushing against her cheekbones, "Severus," he corrected, jumping when her lips brushed against his, parted in a whisper.

"This is inappropriate," she whispered, the smell of alcohol heavy on her breath. She pressed her lips against hers, Severus melting into her kiss, his hand finding his way to her waist, his fingers curling around hers. "Severus, we shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, her lips pulling away from his once more. She didn't move though, standing frozen in her spot. Severus's head was still dipped, her head still tilted up towards him, stained blue. He reached up, dragging the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip, exposing the pink below the blue. Their lips met once more, Severus cupping her cheek in his hand as their lips moved against the others, her hands snaking up his chest and her arms wrapping around his neck.

Maybe Meredith was right. Maybe she did fancy him a little.

* * *

Please review.

xo- DCAGP


	5. Bludger

Things had changed after their kiss.

Severus had kept her after class the next day, informing her that the nature of their relationship was strictly that of a professor and student and that the forbidden act of passion was nothing more than a mistake. Nothing more, nothing less, he had said, gritting his teeth as he told the girl not to inform anyone of what had transpired in his private quarters. She had nodded, excusing the kiss in the same way he had, chalking it up to their lack of sobriety. She left his class, the two with a mutual understanding, but neither could say that it didn't feel odd to not be joining the other to grade underclassmen assignments. The fall months passed quickly, Kate finding herself busy as late November came with her studies, tutoring and quidditch, along with making the heavy choice of what she would make her profession after leaving Hogwarts in the spring. The young professor remained cold to her, almost ignoring her presence in his class, only to acknowledge her to make a snide comment when Meredith would turn to whisper to her, smirking when her face turned red and she looked down. He was insufferable, the brooding twit. Absolutely insufferable.

The night of their… kiss, she had returned to her dorm, collapsing on her bed, the wine's effects fading as her head started to pound. She had pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging the soft skin with slow circular motions, standing to cross the room without disrupting her sleeping roommates. It was much later than she had thought it to be, the moon high in the inky sky. She settled into the bench by the window, staring out at the stars. She remembered what her father had told her many years ago about the stars, his deep brogue echoing in her thoughts, " _Ya know, Birdie,"_ he had once said, a six year old Kate hoisted up on his shoulders, her eyes wide as her father pointed out the constellations, naming all of them, " _We are all like stars. We all wish to make someone's dream come true."_ Her heart sunk in her chest, Kate leaning her head back against the cool stone wall. She missed her Da terribly; Murphy Blakewood's bark-like laughter fading from her mind. Her mind strayed from her father, her eyes still locked on the stars as her mind strayed to the events of the past few nights.

She replayed the evening in her mind, the professor's kiss still lingering on her lips. A twinge of regret came over her, Kate remembering the severe inappropriateness of the situation. She had kissed a professor while _drunk_ in his private chambers. Surely there would be severe consequences if the Headmaster ever caught wind of the incident. It couldn't continue, whatever _it_ in fact was. The whole idea of the matter was rather unprofessional, not matter how handsome he was. And how fast it happened, she noted. Of course, she had known of the professor during his days as a student, remembering seeing his brooding demeanor traipsing through the hallways and spotting him with that Malfoy's wretched group of cronies at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. But her only real interaction with him had only been a few nights ago in the Astronomy Tower. And in addition to his awful lack of a personality, there was his past… She remembered the whispers about him during her sixth year when Professor Dumbledore had announced him as the new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn stepping down from his position and entering retirement. Meredith had leaned over, whispering to her, "I remember him, he was Slytherin! Ran with Lucious Malfoy's crew. Remember them? Heard they got into some dark things, the lot of them."

Kate let out a soft sigh, her eyes locked on the stars. Besides, she refused to be a stereotype. She would not be one of _those_ girls who pined over her professor. She was a strong witch, damn it. She was better than that nonsense. She knew nothing of the professor, other than his wretched presence. He was rude and crass, lacking any bit of empathy or compassion for others. Truly wretched. She told herself again that the kiss meant was nothing that was only going to complicate her education if she continued down the dimwitted path she had stumbled upon.

* * *

Severus was never one for quidditch. He found the wizarding pastime to be rather brutish and uncivilized, and, well, a waste of his time. He folded his gloved hands in his lap, squinting out through the late November snow at the students suspended above the pitch. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff that Sunday afternoon, students in their respective towers, cheering while bundled up under blankets and sweaters. Minerva sat on his left, frivolously chatting with Pomona about the upcoming holiday season. She was blabbering about how she and her husband would be traveling to Edinburgh to visit their son and his family. Severus often forgot that the woman was in fact married. The two women chatted on, Severus wishing he were deaf so that he would be spared from the numbing chit chat. He didn't understand why others felt so inclined to share the details of their personal lives, no one gave a damn really.

The Gryffindor towards erupted with excitement as one of their chasers sped through one of the opposing teams scoring hoops, plaits of curly blonde bouncing in the wind like gold streamers. Kate high fived a teammate, the Quaffle reentering the game. The two female professors clapped wildly, turning to each other once more. Severus clapped lighting, watching as his student dipped about the pitch.

"Oh, that Miss Blakewood, incredible athlete isn't she Minerva?" Pomona said excitedly, putting her hand on the elderly witch's arm, "Say, she is in your House, Min! Do you know her plans, you know, post-Hogwarts?"

Minerva patted the ear flaps of her tartan hat, making sure they were tight over her ears, "Oh, I don't think Miss Blakewood is quite sure of her plans yet. She scored rather high on her examinations, so her options are open. Katherine's considered training to become a healer and following in her father's footsteps, but I've encouraged her to considering teaching. She's been tutoring since her fifth year; has a group from every underclassmen year, students from all houses, which meet with her in the library. She meets with a few upperclassmen as well. She is rather talented when it comes to it, Pomona, she would be an excellent addition to Hogwarts staff someday. Miss Blakewood would make a fine wizarding primary teacher as well."

Pomona nodded, "I remember her father, Murphy was a kind man."

"Indeed he was."

Severus's ears stung, a lump forming in his throat. He turned to Minerva, "Has something come of the girl's father?"

Minerva nodded, her smile shrinking as she turned to the professor, "Unfortunately, Mr. Blakewood died suddenly of illness over the summer. He was a healer in the deadly illness and disease ward of St. Mungo's and contracted one of the patient's ailments and it took over him quickly. Katherine lives with her mother and step father in America when she is not at Hogwarts."

Snape nodded, "That is rather unfortunate to hear," he said, his voice low as his eyes found Miss Blakewood again, watched as she took the Quaffle into her arms once more, "She is a rather kind girl." Minerva nodded once more, returning to her gossip. Severus watched her zip between Hufflepuff's chasers, taking the Quaffle back into their scoring zone, beaming as her House erupted. He hadn't spoken to her in months, not since the day following the events in his chambers. She went back to loathing him, keeping her eyes down in his class, sneering at his harsh comments and leaving hurriedly with Miss Rowling after class. He would listen to her tutor first years from his secluded spot in the library before dinner, her brogue echoing through the empty library.

Kate was shoulder to shoulder with a Hufflepuff, forcing them off of the Quaffle. Minerva clutched the dark professor's arm, Severus rolling his eyes as she whispered encouragements. A loud _crack!_ echoed from the pitch. The unmistakable sound of club on Bludger. Severus jumped in his seat when the bewitched mass of iron made contact with the young woman's chest, picking her up off her broom and send her plummeting towards the icy grass forty feet below her. Students screamed, players coming to a stop mid game, professors rising to their feet in a panic as her limp form came slamming against the earth. There were a series of loud pops, Madame Hooch blowing her whistle and bringing the game to hault as several professors Apparated to the field, racing to the girl's seemingly lifeless body. Her Head of House pushed the front of the small crowd, Madame Promfrey close behind as they dropped to their knees at her side. Severus's feet hit the icy ground, quickly striding to the group of staff members, Dumbledore pushing his way towards the girl. Severus caught a glimpse of his student, his stomach churning at the sight of her. Her face was rather bloody, a large gash on her forehead and her lip split and bleeding. Her arm stuck out at an unnatural angle, her ribs surely broken, and her chest raising so slightly under her pads that it looked as if she weren't breathing at all. Her already pale skin looked almost translucent under the deep red of her blood. Her teammates grounded around their professors, looking on in horror at their broken friend. Albus hoisted the girl into his arms, Severus never noticing how small she was. "We must get her to the infirmary," he said, the staff parting as he, Minerva and Poppy trailing closely behind, "Severus, we will need your assistance."

* * *

She looked so small in the infirmary bed, her peaceful sleeping state reminding him of a child. The laceration to her forehead had been healed, her lip slightly swollen and arm in a sling. On the bedside table sat bottles of bone mending potion and blood regenerating potion that the Headmaster had Severus brew while Poppy went to work on the girl. She was asleep, dressed in a flannel nightgown that Miss Rowling had brought for her; the girl's friend had stayed for a while, using charms from Witch Weekly to clean her friend's wild hair, which hung around her thin face like a lion's mane. In the moonlight, her hair almost looked white, he noted. It wasn't perfectly curly throughout, some sections hanging in frizzy waves, others in time ringlets, some strands straight. Truly wild, really.

Poppy had told him that she would be out of classes until Tuesday, giving her time to rest and heal. She had broken several ribs, her wrist, the fall shattering her radius, ulna, humerus, and clavicles. She should have died, falling from such a height and landing and such an angle. The fall played over and over in his mind, her delicate body bouncing hard on the group, like a child's ragdoll being thrown down. It was miraculous that she was still alive, he mused from the doorway of the infirmary, the early morning hours approaching. Severus shook his head, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked himself. But there he stood in his bedclothes, watching his student sleep. He crossed the room to her beside, taking and empty cup from her bedside stand, pouring water from the pitcher beside it into the cup and setting where it would be in her immediate reach when she woke. Another cup sat on the bedside stand, Severus tapping it lightly with the tip of his wand. She stirred in sleep, sighing softly as she adjusted her position. He rather liked the way she looked in the moonlight.

* * *

Kate's eyes cracked open, inhaling sharply through her nose, head throbbing. The first light of morning came crawling through the infirmary and creeping under her eyelids, pulling her from a peaceful dreamless sleep. Her head was pounding, her skin tight over when her head had struck the ground. She didn't remember her fall, only remembering waking up in the infirmary, Madame Promfrey hovering above her, holding a goblet to her lips and forcing foul tasting potions down her throat before blacking out again. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night, starlight illuminating the dark empty room, the pale moonlight casting shadows across his handsome face. She must have been dreaming, she thought, slipping back into her potion-induced sleep.

Kate rolled onto her side, wincing when she put weight on her injured arm. She sat up, reaching for the cup of water on the bedside stand, her fingers brushing against the pale pink peonies that sprouted from a second cup.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

-DCAGP


	6. Tell Me

Severus leaned into the back of the armchair, sighing as he massaged his temples with his fingertips. Grading first year assignments was enough to make him go absolutely mad. He closed his eyes, listening to Miss Blakewood's voice float through the library. Third years this afternoon, he recalled. The girl had been out of the infirmary for a week, the snow since covering the grounds like a blanket. The students would be venturing off the rounds and into Hogsmeade this weekend, enjoying the snow after a long week. However, Severus would be spending his weekend the same way he was spending his Friday night and, well, every other weekend at that; working. He had potions to brew for Poppy to replace the ones she had used to heal Miss Blakewood and papers to grade. So many bloody papers.

"Alright, everyone. That's enough for tonight. Enjoy your weekend!"

They had finished early, Severus thought, leaning over his grading yet again. He almost didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him, turning to see her behind him. She was in uniform, her hair braided in the almost juvenile way it had been when she had her fall. She smiled at him, her lips painted a soft pink. "You know, Professor," she said, "It's no secret that you spy on my tutoring sessions. You are a rather loud mouth breather. It's bloody awful, really. "

He rolled his eyes, "I do not _spy_ , Miss Blakewood. It just so happens that I attend to my afternoon grading during your tutoring session."

"You'd make a terrible spy, Professor, you can't go sneaking up on people breathing like that," she giggled, picking at the end of one of her braids. Her nose crinkled when she laughed, he had never noticed that before.

"What is that you want, Miss Blakewood?" he snapped, Kate looking down, her moment of fun depleting.

She clasped her hands in front of her, tossing her braid over her shoulder with a flick of her head. She cleared her throat, looking up at her professor, "Madame Promfrey said you prepared the potions she used to heal my injuries. I wanted to thank you. It quite miraculous that I'm still alive, from what everyone has been telling me."

Severus kept his head down, reading the same three words over on the paper, "It's my job to stock the infirmary with potions, Miss Blakewood, so thanking me is rather unnecessary. I agree, you could have been killed. You were an absolute mess when we got to you."

She nodded, taking in the professor's harsh tone. He had grown colder since the kiss, Kate finding herself having to decipher what he was trying to communicate through sarcasm and harsh tones. "Still, thank you." She looked over the professor's shoulder at his massive stack of parchment, smiling softly again, "Surely you can't finish all of that by yourself!"

"I can manage, Miss Blakewood. Shouldn't you be making your way to the Great Hall instead of standing here pestering me?"

"I'll be at your door at seven, Professor, I do hope you will let me in!" she called over her shoulder, Severus finding himself smiling as he watched his student leave the library.

* * *

She sat like a child, Severus thought, looking over at the girl sprawled out in front of his fireplace. She was laying on her stomach, her feet crossed and swaying lightly, her head resting on her open palm as she made corrections to the parchment in front of her. She had changed since he had last been with her, her robes replaced by a long cream colored sweater and leggings with boots she had abandoned at the door. Severus looked down at her from his chair, the firelight illuminating her now kinky hair that she had removed from her braids. Her head bobbed up, her eyes finding the photograph of her mother. He braced himself for her to break the silence that he was so much enjoying, already rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"She's beautiful, your mum. You look a lot like her," Kate said softly, chewing on her quill.

Severus looked up at the photograph, staring into the piercing gaze of Eileen Snape, who smiled excitedly at Kate, nodding her head approvingly. Even after her passing, she was meddling in his affairs. She had always been a kind woman, always wanting the best for him. Severus nodded, "I do take after my mother," he said simply, looking back down, "Now, would you get that damned thing out of your mouth, Katherine? It's rather disgusting to listen to you chew on it."

Kate rolled over, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest, the wide v neck of her sweater falling over her shoulder, "You know, Professor, there is no reason for you to be so cold to me," she muttered, crawling into her respective armchair, "Do you see your mum often?"

"Why must you ask, so many bloody questions, Katherine?"

"Because I'm trying to get to know you better, _Severus_ ," she retorted, turning to face the dark professor. He had pulled his hair back again, grading in his white dress shirt. The firelight threw dark shadows across his thin face. She raised her eyebrows, urging him to answer.

"I don't, Katherine. I'll have you know that my mother passed away during my sixth year." He said blankly, dipping his quill into the well and bringing it back to parchment.

Kate offered Severus a sad smile, reaching out to put her hand over his. Severus turned, looking down at her hand on his, "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I just lost my da, actually. It's a hard thing to have to go through," Severus expected her to pull her hand away, but she left it on his. Severus swallowed hard, unsure of what to do with her hand as he stared down at it. "I don't see my mum much. She and my da divorced when I was very little and she moved to America to live in Boston with her new husband. It was just Da and I until…" she trailed off, Severus taking his gaze from her hand to her face, watching as her cheeks grew wet with tears. He offered her a sad smile, like he knew she would for him, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. He never was good at comforting people. It was a start at the very least.

Kate returned his smile, brushing the tears from her cheeks and sliding out of the chair and onto the floor in front of the fire once more. "My Da was a kind man. So full of life. He had such a big presence, you know? He'd walk into any room and turn it into a party. He raised me by himself and I'll always be so thankful for the life he gave me. He was my best friend, really," she took a shaky breath, looking up at Severus. The look he wore was one that she had never seen on the dark professor. His features were softened, his ever present scowl absent from his face. His dark eyes stared at her gently, full of understanding and _patience._ Patience from the always annoyed professor. She moved slightly, positioning herself between the Potion Master's legs, resting her back against the chair and leaning her hair against his leg. Severus stiffened, his mind racing as he looked down at the girl. Such a bold thing, she was. He felt her cheek against his leg, her fingers tracing up and down his lower leg. "I know you left the flowers," she said, "I saw you in the infirmary that night." Severus froze his stomach dropping. "Tell me something about you that no one knows about you," her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Why would I do that?"

Kate turned to look up at him, her big eyes boring into his; again with that look he couldn't identify, "Just tell me, Severus,"

He reached down, his heart pounding in his ears, touching her cheek. She melted into his touch, Severus relaxing as he took her face into his hands. Why did she have this effect over him? This was all so inappropriate. He shouldn't have allowed her to come. She was just one of those girls who pined after their professors. It was his responsibility to reject her. If Dumbledore were to find out…

"There are many things that others don't know about me," he said softly, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone, "If I were to tell you, you'd never want to see me again."

"Try me," she breathed, Severus stiffening once again as the girl rose again, this time finding her way into his lap, "Tell me everything, Severus, I want to know everything."

"Katherine, this is inappropriate," Severus didn't even believe his own words, "We can't do this." His hands found his way to her waist, her sweater falling over her shoulder, her lips parted as she touched her forehead to his. The damned temptress, he thought, trying hard to ignore the lust building in his stomach as her lips found their way to his neck, "Katherine that is enough. You are my student. If anyone were to figure out about this-."

"No one has to know, Severus." She whispered, lifting her sweater over her head, depositing it on the floor next besides them. Severus's hands ran over her body his long fingers celebrating every curve. His lips ran across her collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from Kate as she pressed her body closer to his.

"Kate," Severus whispered, his lips on her neck.

" _Kate_. _Kate!"_

Kate widened her eyes, turning to look at Meredith, the sounds of the Great Hall rushing into her ears once again. Meredith smiled, amusement blatant on her face, "Where did you go?" she laughed.

Kate took a few quick bites of her dinner, shrugging at her best friend, hoping that she couldn't look into her thoughts and see what Kate had fantasized about in the moment prior. Meredith rolled her eyes, shrugged, and returned to her own meal, allowing Kate to return to her daydream. She looked up at the staff's table, her eyes locking with Professor Snape's.

* * *

 **Hello all!**

 **I bet you thought this would take a different turn! To all of those who believe that the development of Severus's and Katherine's relationship is moving rather quickly, please bear with me! I have my reasons for it!**

 **Please review!**

 **-DCAGP**


	7. Author's Note

Hey you all!

So sorry to those of you who came across chapter four either last night of this morning and felt as if the story fell to the wayside dramatically. I, in a moment of sheer absentmindedness, went to correct a few typos and accidently posted chapter four from my OTHER story! Sorry for any confusion!

Happy reading!

-DCAGP


	8. Ginger Wine

_(Trigger warning)_

 _Enjoy... Please review._

 _xx DCAGP_

* * *

Katherine swirled her finger around the ring of moisture her glass had left on the table top, staring down into her textbook. Outside the windows of the Three Broomsticks, snow fell in heavy curtains as students bustled by, the cold air alive with the sound of chatter and laughter. Meredith had made a date with that Connor boy from Ravenclaw, leaving her friend alone to wander Hogsmeade. Kate had found her way to the small pub, bundled up in a thick coat and knit hat and her book bag full. She had found an open table in the back of the pub, hidden away from the constant student traffic. The goblet of ginger wine sat untouched in front of her, a plate of nibbled pumpkin pasties turning cold besides it. Her books were laid out in front of her, her eyes darting between the print and her notes, her glasses sliding down her nose. Her potions book was propped open in her lap, Kate scribbling notes in the margins with a muggle pen. She had always preferred them over quills. Much easier to use and store. Her dad had preferred them too. She had joked with him that he was obsessed with the things, stuffing as many as he could into their kitchen drawers. He was unlike other wizards she had always thought, always intrigued by the simplicity and near laziness of the muggle world.

She brought her pen to her lips, sucking on the cap lightly as she scanned over her next batch of notes. Ancient Ruins, what an utterly useless class. She never quite enjoyed it as she found the subject matter rather dense. She had hoped to take Advanced Herbology in its place, but to her misfortune the class had reached capacity before she could enroll. Her eyes strayed from her loopy handwriting to the crossed wand and bone crest that peeked out from behind her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. She sighed, pulling the internship application out from under the mess of parchment and lifting the goblet in from of her to her lips and taking a long drink. Once again she thought of her father, coming home in his Healer robes, the exhaustion of the day hidden behind his warm smile. She had always imagined following in her father's footsteps, working alongside him at St. Mungo's after her time at Hogwarts came to an end. But after his death, living her father's legacy didn't have the same magic as it did when she imagined it during the early month of that summer. It was bittersweet now; the idea of standing where he stood, doing what he did, wearing what he wore. She was unsure of it, the heartache a little heavier as the deadline for the application crept closer. McGonagall was unhelpful, the Head of House just telling the girl to "follow her heart" when she spent hours at a time in her office, crying over her uncertainties. Katherine set the application down, sighing heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair, stretching slightly in her seat and draining the rest of her glass. She set the goblet down heavily, looking up to get the attention of a server.

Before she could even spot a server, a full goblet slid in front of her. She looked up, startled by the identity of the goblet's presenter. "Oh," she said, startled, "Hello, Angus."

The dark haired Hufflepuff smiled down at Katherine awkwardly, his long dark locks pulled back into a bun behind his head. "Hello, Katie," his Scottish brogue shook nervously, "I, erm, I saw that your glass was empty."

Kate stared blankly at her ex boyfriend, nodding gently to show her appreciation, "Thank you," she said flatly. She turned her eyes back to her papers, the memories of their bitter breakup flooding to the forefront of her mind. She pushed his presence away from her thoughts, reading the same sentence over and over until she could regain her focus. Angus cleared his through, Katherine's eyes snapping back up to him, narrowing slightly with annoyance. He gestured to the chair across from her, "May I sit?"

"I'm sure you're capable," she kept her eyes on her notes, cringing slightly as Angus dragged the wooden chain against the stony ground. He sat across from her, resting his forearms against the table, watching her ignore him. A few uncomfortable moments of silence passed before Katherine looked up from her notes once more, taking a sip from the glass, "May I help you, Angus?"

The young man swallowed, reaching out to take her hand, which she pulled off of the table and into her lap, "Katie, I just want to talk,"

"You lost the right to call me that and the right to talk to me a long time ago, Angus," she snapped, tossing back the rest of her ginger wine.

Angus nodded, wringing his hands, "I understand. I know I made a mistake, but please, just give me a chance to redeem myself,"

Katherine started to gather her notes, shoving them aggressively into her bag, "If I recall the events that took place correctly, Angus, you shagged Abigail Johansson. While you were dating me. I don't believe that deserves an opportunity to 'redeem' yourself." She stood, tossing her bag over her shoulder and gathering her coat, "So quite frankly, Angus, my answer is no. Good day."

Angus stood as well, crossing the table to block her way, "Katie, please. I made a mistake."

"Get out of my way, Angus ," she snapped, her voice low and cheeks growing hot as she tried to push away from him, "I'm not kidding, Angus, get out of my way," the long haired boy didn't budge, trying to bargain with the young girl who wanted nothing to do with him. He continued to close the distance between them, Kate's heart beating irregularly when he backed her up against a wall. She winced as his open palm came into contact with the stone wall beside her. "Please go," she breathed her voice a begging whisper.

"I believe she asked you to leave, Mr. MacElfrish."

Both students turned to face the young professor. Katherine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, a sense of relief coming with Severus's stiff presence. Angus stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, nodding before muttering something to Katherine and disappearing into the pub. Katherine held her books and coat to her chest, her back still pressed against the wall. Severus loosened his scarf, noticing the startled nature of the young girl. Her cheeks were pink, yet her lips pale and eyes wide. She truly looked frightened. Severus felt himself soften, remembering the torment of the years prior and that shrinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the girl must have been feeling now as he stood there. Severus motioned for the girl to follow him, "Come along now, Miss Blakewood."

She cleared her throat and pushed her hair back out of her eyes, "It's quite alright Professor Snape, I believe that I'll be returning to my dormitory now."

She started towards the door, Severus striding to her side, "I shall accompany you then," he said flatly, his body tensing as he followed her out into the brisk air. She remained a few steps ahead of him, stumbling in the snow as she tried to hurry away from him and the discomfort of the situation. Severus followed close behind still. She curse softly as she tripped, sending her books and papers flying into the snow. She let out an exasperated sigh, dropping to her knees and collecting her things. Severus crouched down next to her, students passing around them as they quietly collected her things. He placed her potions book over a copy of a muggle hardback, adding them to the stack of thick books. Severus continued to gather her things, saying quietly, "If you feel as if Mr. MacElfrish poses a danger to your safety , do not hesitate to take it up with-,"

"I'm fine, Severus," she gathered her things, standing and turning to face her professor, "I've dealt with many men like that in my lifetime. My mother married one, for Merlin's sake. I can take care of myself."

Severus nodded, walking alongside her as they made their way to the castle. The girl tried to draw her face into the collar of her coat, regretting her decision to not wear a scarf as the winds picked up and the snowflakes bit at her cheeks. She looked over when Severus cleared his throat, his eyes forward as he held his thick knit black scarf out for his student. She took it hesitantly, wrapping it around her neck as she thanked him. He nodded, "Shall you be returning home for the holidays tomorrow?"

She nodded, suddenly remembering that she needed to pack for her visit home for the holidays. Her heart sunk at the thought of visiting her mother's home in Boston for Christmas, "I shall be. I'll be returning to my mother's home tomorrow night by portkey, unfortunately."

"You're not pleased to be returning?"

"Like I said, my mother's husband is loathsome. Drinks his life away and becomes even more of an ass when he's drunk. Pathetic excuse of a human being, I don't know why she stays with him." She said.

Severus nodded, "Has he been violent towards you?"

"No," she said, the hesitance in her voice telling Severus that it was a topic she didn't care to discuss.

* * *

Katherine's trunk shook and rumbled against the cobblestone as she walked along the scarlet train. Her owl, Pigmy, hooted softly in his cage, flapping his wings in exasperation as it teetered on her trunk. Students bustled about the platform at Hogsmeade Station, waving goodbye to friends and lugging their trunks onto the train. Some teachers boarded too, headed back to King's Cross to return home for the holidays. Meredith's younger brother stepped out of the train, taking Katherine's things to their compartment. Katherine stood out on the platform, waiting for the conductor's last call to board before joining her friends. McGonagall stood in the middle of the chaos, waving goodbye to the excited mass of students as they boarded. Katherine turned, taking in the sight of the snow dusted castle. It really was a beautiful sight, one she would miss when she made the final train ride in the spring.

Her attention was pulled from her sightseeing when a barn owl came to rest on the low platform wall in front of her, a fold of parchment tucked in her beak. She tucked it into her talons, squawking loudly and flapping her wings at Katherine wildly. She looked around her, no other students paying mind to the bird. Katherine wrinkled her eyebrows, reaching forward to take the fold from the owl. She hooted happily, Katherine stroking her feathers as she opened the fold, reading;

 _Miss Blakewood,_

 _If you find yourself in need of assistance, do not hesitate to contact me._

 _Yours,_

 _S._

Katherine smiled, tucking the fold into the pocket of her jeans, the owl taking flight. She leaned against the small wall; staring back up at the castle and watching the bird fly towards the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Severus closed the book he had been reading, a muggle novel recommended to him by Katherine during one of their grading sessions. A long story about a young girl dealing with the social issues of women growing up in during the British Regency. An interesting read, but quite bland, like most muggle literature. He set the book in his lap, enjoying the heat of the blazing fireplace of his quarters on his face. He looked back upon his engagements with the student. She had wrote to him a few nights prior, telling him of his mother's antics, her annoyance of American transportation, her excitement to be able to return to a dance studio and practice ballet over the break (something Severus didn't know she practiced until recent) and of her step father's drinking. At the end of her letter, she wrote that she missed him and their time together and that she looked forward to seeing him soon, which filled Severus with a joy he was not familiar with.

It was quite ridiculous really, the time he spent with her. It was horribly inappropriate; the kiss, the nights she spent in his private quarters. The nature of their relationship was vilely inappropriate and would result in serious consequence if the Headmaster were to discover it. It was foolish of him, to feel this way of another so quickly. He hardly knew the girl. And shit, what was this feeling even? Infatuation? The enjoyment of companionship? Lust? He had spent many nights in her company rolling over her body with his eyes, taking in the curves and slips of undergarment that he felt were almost being shared purposefully, only to imagine as he laid in bed that night what her naked body would look like under his sheets. Thoughts he would push from his mind, knowing the inappropriate nature of them, but the thoughts revisiting him in his sleep. But other than the physical attraction, he felt an emotion pull towards the young girl. He found himself able to laugh around her, to speak freely and to not have to mask himself behind a mask of mundane annoyance. He smiled when he thought of her. Something he hadn't done since he had Lily in his life.

Severus stood, crossing the room to the window, his hands crossing behind his back as he stood and stared at the stars through the windows. He wondered in the nights before if he was using her. She was so much like Lily; so strong and full of life. He wondered if he was using her presence to fill the void of her friendship that he lost years ago, losing her fully last fall. But Kate was so unlike Lily in so many ways. He watched as a star crossed the winter sky, his thoughts transitioning from Lily to Kate.

He thought of their kiss. Of thought of her friendship. He thought of her. She was his friend. And his friendship was returned.

He missed her as well.

He thought of writing her again. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and the thought of wishing her a happy Christmas crossed his mind. But she had said in her letter that her mother was hosting a party tonight. She'd be preoccupied. Severus stepped away from the window, deciding to retire to bed as he entered his bedroom. He worried for her. Her step father's behaviors, from the way she described, reminded him of his own father.

Severus slipped out of his trousers and button down, replacing his trousers with a pair of lightweight black pajama pants, moving towards the lavatory to brush his teeth before making his retiring for the night. Before he could enter the lavatory, he paused as the room turned a green color, the doorway illuminated in the light of an open Floo network. Severus's face wrinkled with confusion, quickly replaced by curiosity towards his late night visitor. The loud unmistakable sound of a body hitting stone made Severus jump, snatching his wand off his bed and slowly making his way towards the doorway. The green light ceased, replaced by the sound of soft sobs. Severus quickened his pace, stepping into the doorway and gasping at what he saw.

She laid there in front of his fireplace, her head in her arms as he sobbed. Her sweater was torn open, her floral skirt spotted with blood. The one heel she still wore was broken and her stockings torn. She was already bruising. She looked up at his, her face a watery mess of tears and blood. The bruise under her eye was already blossoming purple, her bottom lip swollen and bloody. Her knuckles where bruised and bloody. She let out another sob, Severus running to her and tossing his wand on the floor before taking her in his arms, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't know where else to go."

She broke into a fresh wave of sobs, Severus stroking her hair as her rocked her gently, "Don't be sorry, Kate," he whispered, "You're safe, Kate, you're safe."

Kate pressed her hands against his bare chest and buried her face in his neck, trying to push away the terror of the events prior, leaving the potion master's ivory skin stained with blood and tears. He just held her, rocking her as if she were a child and stroking her hair. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice a quiet whisper. But he already knew the answer when she looked up into his eyes, burst blood vessels staining the whites of her own red as she whispered her step father's name.

Severus nodded and lifted the girl into his arms with a strength she didn't know his lean body possessed. She kept her face locked in the crook of his neck, shaking and trying to catch her breath through the sobs. He carried her into the bedroom, still whispering comforting words to the shaking and inconsolable girl, helping her to lie down as he took his wand to her body, muttering the spell to heal the bloody wounds. Rage burned in the potion master's body as he watched the girl's blood reenter her body, disgusted knowing that another man did this to her. Katherine began to whisper through her sobs, "He was absolutely mad, Severus," she cried, "Absolutely mad."

Severus took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "He will never touch you again," he whispered, the tears running down her bruised face igniting the fire of rage that burned his body, "I'll never let him touch you again, Katherine. I promise you that."

Katherine stayed upright as she slipped her arms around Severus again, the potions master freezing in her embrace, "I didn't know where else to go," she was shaking in his arms, her tears wet on his shoulder.

"You are safe here, Katherine."

She nodded, trying to steady her sobs. He stood, turning to the chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, removing from it two vials of potions. He held one out to her, "It will reverse the bruising," he said softly, holding her shaking hand steady as she brought it to her lips. She swallowed, the potion instantly taking effect.

"I wish to change," she whispered, Severus nodding. He turned to his wardrobe, removing from it a button down that he offered the terrified girl.

"Take the second potion once you are changed. It will help you to sleep," He instructed.

She nodded, Severus turning to leave the room and allow her to change.

"Severus?" she whispered, the young man turning to face the battered woman. She twisted the shirt in her hands, "Thank you,"

He nodded, instructing her to sleep before closing the door behind him. He stood with his back against the door, listening as her clothing rusted to the ground and the pause before she settled into his bed. Severus stepped away from the door and retrieved his wand from where he had thrown it upon her arrival. He took to a bottle of Firewhisky, pouring himself a glass before placing himself in front of the fireplace, sitting on the edge of the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, bringing his glass to his lips and emptying the glass in a single swallow. The burning liquid was numbed by his anger, his pulse roaring in his ears and he stared at the dying fire.

Wand at the ready. Waiting.


	9. As Long As I Am Breathing

Kate inhaled sharply; her eyes still clenched shut as she stirred in the unfamiliar bed. Headache rumbled in her temple as she sat up and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The Potion Master's private quarters had disappeared from around her, replaced by a dark, what she assumed to be, master bedroom. The Victorian papered walls were faded and dismal, lined with bookshelves full of thick dusty volumes. The flannel sheets she lay under were heavy, worn wool soft and warm under her fingertips as she traced the cabling of the blankets delicately placed over her body. She drew the blankets back from her bare legs, still dressed in the shirt the professor had given her the night before. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as she used the columns of the poster bed to pull herself to her feet. Her head throbbed, the feeling of her stepfather's knuckles still pressing into her skin. The potions had soothed and healed the bruises and cuts, but not the pain that throbbed in her mind as she recalled the events of the night before.

Thrown over the back of a chair in the corner of the room was a thick black robe, Kate seizing it and carefully pulling it around her. She held it tight to her, turning slowly and taking in the unknown room. Yellowing photographs of the same man and woman hung framed on the walls, their expressions gaunt and flat. The woman looked familiar, Kate stepping forward to further inspect the photograph. As she stepped forward, the sound of small footsteps approached the doorway, Kate jumping when the doorway creaked open, letting out an audible gasp.

"The lady is awake," a small, squeaky voice stated.

Kate pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pound as she stared at the house elf in the doorway. "Hello," she said, her voice so hoarse that she didn't recognize it, "Please, could you tell me where I am?"

Before the house elf could respond, heavy footsteps neared the doorway in which she stood. Kate pinched her eyes shut and held her hand tight against her chest, half expecting to see her stepfather's ugly mug. "That shall be all, Tilly," a low voice drawled out, Kate allowing the breath she held to escape her lips. Severus was dressed casually in a simple black shirt and pants, his hair drawn back. Katherine noted the deep purple circles that blossomed under his eyes, accentuated by his pale face. He looked as if he were up all night. He offered Katherine a nod, "How are you feeling?"

Katherine looked down at her feet, not meeting Severus's gaze as she drew the robe closer to her body, hiding the bruises that had faded from her body. "Better," she lied, her head still spinning, "Where am I?"

"Cokeworth," he said, stepping into the bedroom, "McGonagall came to my quarters last night and I feared the repercussions of her discovering you asleep in my bed, so I brought you to my private home while you slept."

Katherine nodded, holding onto the column of the bed as she lowered herself onto the mattress. Severus stood uncomfortably in the doorway, his eyes unfocused. "You haven't slept," she said, "You look exhausted, Severus."

He leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes, "Don't worry about me."

"Severus, you have to rest."

"Katherine," he said, voice firm and laced with exhaustion, "Please. My lack of rest is nothing compared to what you have endured in the past 24 hours."

Katherine kept her eyes on him, absorbing his statement. "Thank you," she whispered, "For everything you have done. Really, you didn't have to care for me like this."

"I offered my assistance to you, if you have forgotten. There is no need to thank me."

"There is," she said, Severus meeting her eye. He crossed his arms and fought back a yawn, "I can find other arrangements. You didn't have to bring me to your home."

"No," Severus was taken aback by the desperation of his voice, "No, you may stay here as long as you need. You will not return to that house."

"It's alright, Severus. He had been drinking. It was my fault… If I had just obeyed and given him what he wanted…" her voice trailed off as she chewed her lip, staring at her feet and blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

Anger burned in Severus's chest as her words trailed off. She had no reason to blame herself, and her need to make justifications for that vile man's actions brought his blood to a boil and made her heart sink all at once. His father had been that way; abusive and cruel. The wave of emotions confused him as he crossed the room, his back stiff as he sat beside the girl, leaving a space between them. She kept her eyes on the floor. "Katherine," his voice was so soft that she hardly recognized it as his own. The past months, he had been so cold and icy towards her. She didn't recognize the warmth that she had grown so fond of in the past months. "Kate, look at me." She hesitated, looking up at the dark haired potions master. "What he did to you is not your fault. You must understand that." She nodded, eyes darting away from his own. "Kate," he reached forward, his own body confusing him with its actions. Kate stiffened when Severus's fingers touched her face, taking her face in his hands. She had forgotten how warm and familiar his touch felt. "He cannot hurt you any longer, I promise you that. He will never touch you again. I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise you that, Katherine. He will never touch you again. As long as I am breathing. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, eyes locked on his own. The potions had done well to heal her wounds but Severus could not push the image of her bloody face from his mind. How someone so kind could have such horrors done upon her baffled him. She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Severus stiffened at her embrace, Katherine pinching her eyes shut and tucking her face into his neck. She let out a long shaky breath, Severus wrapping his arms around her in return. "Thank you," she whispered, Severus unsure of how to respond. "What time is it?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"It's about 2:30 in the afternoon," he said, rubbing his eyes, "I assumed it would be best to let you sleep. I recommend that you take another potion for your pain. It will cause you to sleep for a few hours, however."

Kate had stood, Severus watching her as she walked towards the window, drawing back the heavy drapes and looking out upon the gray snow-heavy skies. She could hear children laughing down the street, pressing her forehead to the glass as she craned her neck to see them through the snow. A small group of children bundled up in warm hats and jackets stood out against the monochromatic landscape, throwing snowballs and running around. "Severus," she said, turning to look at him. He had laid down on the unmade bed, an arm thrown over her face, one knee bent and the other leg stretched out over the blankets.

"Yes?" he mused, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's Christmas Eve," she said, sitting back on the edge of the bed, "We have to celebrate."

The potion master's breathing was even and slow, "Perhaps tonight, Katherine. I'm not one for festivities."

Kate reached across the bed, tugging on the laces of Severus's boots. He moved his arm from his face, watching as she undid his laces and slipped off his shoes, unsure of her actions. "It's Christmas, Severus," she said, "You can't not celebrate."

"I must say, Miss Blakewood, you're never ending amount of cheer and energy never fails to astound and annoy me," he said, a hint of a smirk shadowing his lips.

She tried to hid her smile, "You should sleep, Severus,"

"What is it that you believe I am trying to accomplish?"

She rolled her eyes, standing to close the curtains once more, the room darkening. "I'll go make myself a cup of tea while you rest. Certainly I can find a way to entertain myself for a few hours while you sleep."

Severus rolled onto his side, looking up at her from the bed. Her hair was matted from the pillow, his robe swallowing her small frame. There was something comforting about her presence, although it inappropriate. He refused to admit it, but he had missed her while she had been away. She looked down at him, Severus taking in the sight of her in her most natural state. He didn't understand why, but he rather liked the way she looked in his clothing. "You need to sleep, Katherine,"

"I've slept long enough," she argued, sitting back down on the bed. She brushed his hair from his eyes, pulling the blankets up over him. "You've done so much for me in the past day. It's time that you do something for yourself."

Severus relaxed at her touch, startled by how calming the gentle caress of his fingers on his cheek was. He had never been one for physical touch, never going as far to allow Lily to hug him. His mother had never been much of an affectionate woman as he grew up, and the only touch he had received from his father was that of his fist. He avoided contact with other both of the physical and social type, keeping to himself for so many years. But with Kate, he didn't feel the want to be alone, and nor did he ever want her to go alone.

"You sleep here," he said, his voice quiet, "I'll sleep downstairs in the library."

"No," she whispered, Severus unable to keep his eyes open any longer as she stroked his cheek. "You stay here."

"Stay here with me."

His words shocked both himself and Katherine. Her hand moved away, Severus opening his eyes once more. Her hand hovered over his face, confusion and something a little softer in her eyes. She looked down at him, chewing over his words. After the months of his icy behavior, after the kiss, after her fall and now after the night before, she never thought that she would hear such a request from him. But the way he asked, the quiet yet begging way in which he spoke, pulled at something in her that she had never felt before. Her hand found his way back to his cheek, Severus's own fingers curling around her wrist. She nodded, pulling her hand away to undo the sash of the robe. He watched as she discarded the robe next to the bed, slipping under the blankets next to him. The presence of her body in his bed was so incredibly foreign, leaving him unsure of what to do. They both stared up at the ceiling, tense and a little skeptical of one another. Neither had shared a bed with another before, leaving the pair with an uneasy curiosity. Severus tried to hide the emotion that rippled through him, lifting shaky hands under the blankets to untuck his shirt from his trousers. Severus hoped that she couldn't hear his heart pounding in the dark bedroom. A soft rustling broke the silence as Kate rolled onto her side, her back to him, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her breathing evened. She fell asleep quickly, much to his surprise.

He made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off as quickly as he could without disturbing her, tossing it on the hardwood beside him, slipping off his trousers. He felt ridiculous; nearly naked in his bed with a _student._ An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He wouldn't entertain this any longer, he thought, he would sleep downstairs in the library. If the Headmaster were to catch wind of the position he were currently in, he would surely be removed from the castle at once. He reached across himself, snatching the edge of the blankets. Before he could throw them from himself, the sheets rustled once more as Katherine rolled over again, her head resting upon his chest and one warm hand running across his stomach, her fingers curling around his waist. He froze, unsure as to whether or not he should push her off of him. Her curls fell over her face, the peacefulness that fell over her reminiscent of the night he had visited her in the hospital wing. He had visited her every night, actually. He wondered if she had known he was there, sitting at her bedside. He had stared at her hand, so small lying by her side, trying to summon the courage to reach out and take it in his own. He hadn't wanted her to be alone.

He lowered his arm carefully, his fingers resting against her arm. She was warm, the weight of her body on his own oddly comforting. Warmth blossomed in his stomach as she moved beside him, her small body squeezing his frame gently. Lily had never made him feel this way; he would cringe at her touch when she would fall asleep on his shoulder on the Hogwarts Express. He would sit stiffly or pull away, the closeness making him uncomfortable. But with her, as he pushed her curls out of her eyes, the discomfort melted away. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, drawing little circles on the fabric of the shirt she wore. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips to her head, her hair tickling his nose. "Sleep well, Katherine," he whispered, resting his cheek against her head and closing his eyes.

"Sleep well, Severus."

* * *

"Thank you, Tilly," she said to the house elf, folding Severus shirt and placing it on top the pile of clothing in the trunk the elf had retrieved from her dormitory. Severus had slept for longer than she had expected, causing her to explore the small home when she woke. She assumed that he wouldn't want her sneaking back into Hogwarts, sending Tilly instead to fetch her things so she would no longer have to wear his shirt. She quite liked it, though, finding the fabric comfortable. It smelled of him too; like parchment and breakfast tea and something a little muskier. The little elf nodded, bouncing off into the house. Katherine straightened, glancing over her shoulder at the kettle she had put on the stove, now whistling.

"Would you get that damned thing, Katherine," Severus hissed, buttoning the cuff of his shirt as he stormed down the stairs. Even with her back turned to him, she could see the attitude that had followed him down the stairs. She rolled her eyes, lifting the kettle from the stove top. Severus stepped into the small kitchen, Katherine turning to face him, holding out one of the simple porcelain tea cups that she had found in the cupboard to him. She had changed since she had left his bedroom, a cream colored sweater now hanging on her small frame. Her wild hair had been pulled up into a crown of a thick braid. He took the cup from her, nodding his appreciation.

"You know, Severus," she said, toying with the string of her teabag, "You're quite the snorer. It's quite horrific really."

"I do not snore,"

"You do," she said, dropping sugar cubes into her cup.

Severus sighed, watching her pour milk into her tea. She did things so delicately that he worries that someday she'd break as easily as the porcelain she held. "Can you explain to me what is so important that you had to wake me?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Severus,"

"You're oddly festive considering the circumstances."

Severus watched her sip her tea, eyes focused on the window above the sink. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared out at the frozen remnants of his terrace. His mother had slaves every spring to bring it to life, but after her passing, Severus just became too busy to keep up with it. She had gone tense, eyes fixed on one spot. "Katherine," he said, yet his voice seemed to go unheard. "Kate," he said softly, touching her arm.

She jumped, pulling away from his touch, her eyes finally snapping away from the window. She set her cup on the counter, crossing her arms and looking at the floor. "Sorry, I," she stuttered, smoothing her sweater, "Your garden. It must be beautiful in the spring. It certainly needs some pruning, but that isn't all that difficult."

He nodded, Katherine's hands shaking vigorously. "Why don't you show me why you woke me up," he said, a little softer this time. She nodded, offering a smile which he returned. He was handsome when he smiled. She preferred it over the scowl that normally twisted his face. He was kind outside of the classroom, sarcastic and crass, but kind. She led him into the library, Severus following close behind. "I see you've made yourself well acquainted with my home."

"I showed myself around while you were snoring."

"I do not snore."

"Sure."

She sat beside the window, crossing her legs like a child. She patted the floor across from her, Severus rolling his eyes as he sat down across from her. "What's the meaning of this, Katherine?"

She took a candle that she must have found somewhere within his home off the windowsill, holding it out in front of her, "Every Christmas Eve in Ireland, we light a candle in the window. I've done it every year since I was a child, and if you'd be so inclined, I would like to continue that tradition."

Severus found it to be quite silly, nut gestured for her to do so anyway, "And what exactly is that supposed to represent?"

She set the tall white candle on the sill, a wide smile stretched across her face as she tapped her wand to the wick, muttering a simple spell and the small flame beginning to burn, "During the time of the Penal Laws, the candle would represent a safe place to perform Christmas Mass. But most importantly, it symbolizes a welcome place for Mary and Joseph as they traveled looking for shelter."

"Who?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at Severus, "Joseph and Mary? The Christmas Story? Surely you must know it, Severus."

He shook his head, "If you have forgotten I did not have the same luxuries of your upbringing. What is this story?"

She smiled, folding her hands in her lap, "I've only ever told it to my cousins, so the Sunday School version will have to do," she straightened, clearing her throat like her father had done every year before reciting the story, "Long ago, when King Herod ruled Judea, God sent the angel Gabriel to a young woman who lived in the northern town of Nazareth. The girl's name was Mary and she was engaged to marry Joseph,"

Severus listened as she told the story of how a divine power had impregnated the young woman, an emperor forcing them from their home and causing them to travel to Bethlehem. The candle light flickered across her face as she spoke, her hands moving enthusiastically. Severus was awed by her passion as she told the story, absorbing every word she said. The muggles certainly believed some strange things, but the way she told the story was rather lovely. He wasn't quite following along, nodding occasionally at the mention of angels and kings and a baby, instead picturing her surrounded by children, all gathered to hear her divine story telling.

Her story came to a close, Katherine smiling as her gaze turned back towards the candle. "That was lovely," he said.

She nodded, eyes fixed between the flicker of the single flame and the snow falling outside. She turned back towards him, brushing the hairs that had escaped from her braid behind her ears. "My da would usually tell it every year. It's strange not to hear it this year. He was an incredible storyteller; the life of the party really."

"I think you tell it quite well,"

She laughed, Severus trying to hold back a smile. Her laugh was so melodic and contagious. He stood, brushing off his trousers. He held out his hand for her, Kate raising her eyebrows at his gesture. "Come along now, Katherine," he said.

"What's this about?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Katherine. Surely we must celebrate."


	10. Toy Soliders

Westminster was quite lovely in the snow. She had spent so many of her winters either at Hogwarts or in Dublin that she never really got to see much of London. Severus was obviously uncomfortable, maneuvering through crowds of tourists in the dark streets. The snow still fell rather heavily, Katherine drawing her coat tighter around her body. Groups of people lined the sidewalks, drunken laughter echoing from every street corner. Cheer and high spirits floated through the air, Christmas Eve traffic at a standstill. Kate took in the sights around her; the decorated and lit storefronts and bustling pubs, the view of Big Ben from where she stood. Peddlers stood on the sidewalks, selling toys and flowers to last minute shoppers. Severus was a few steps behind her, caught behind a family of tourists. She stepped back against a storefront, allowing the family to pass in front of her, turning to walk beside a less than excited Severus.

"Would you not wander off, Katherine? Walking with you is like walking with a child." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do then, Severus? Hold my hand?"

Severus huffed, tightening his scarf. The winds were not nearly as bitter as those in Hogsmeade, but still enough to make her wish that she had brought her own with her. She and Severus walked in silence, occasionally bumping shoulders with others on the street. Severus hated coming into the city, finding muggles rude and inconsiderate. But watched her smile in the snow, the street lights shining in her eyes, he was a little more willing to endure the annoyances of the city for a night. A woman rushed down the sidewalk, bumping shoulders with the both of them as she split the middle between the two. Annoyance washed over Katherine's face, Severus laughing when she made a face. Another block passed, the two slowing their pace. "Where are we going, Sev?"

He cringed at the nickname she used, the image of the green eyes that had given it to him so many years before. Hearing it brought so many old wounds to the surface; painful memories of the little redheaded girl that he had lost. The last time he had been in the city had been with Lily and her family, Petunia keeping a comfortable distance to do her judging. But the years had passed, and that girl was gone. He snapped back to reality, looking down at Katherine. He always forgot how short she was, just reaching his shoulder. "We shall be there shortly," he said, eyes locked on the street ahead of him. Ahead of them, a bum stood on the quarter, shouting nonsense into the clear dark sky. Kate stepped closer to Severus, her small gloved fingers wrapping around his arm. He chuckled, lifting his arm and allowing her to slip hers into his. She glanced down at her arm twisted around his, trying to hide the little smile that stretched across her lips, Severus left to determine if the pink that blossomed on her cheeks was from the cold.

Katherine didn't pull her arm away, enjoying the warmth that came from being so close. For as pale and cold as he looked, Severus was a walking furnace as she had learned earlier while lying in bed beside him. It was quite strange, sharing his bed, but she couldn't hide that it had come with a certain comfort. When she had woke, she found herself sprawled out on his chest, his arm draped over her, their legs tangled together in a heap of limbs. His head was rolled towards her, his lips barely brushing against her forehead. In her half awaken state, she had sighed and pressed closer against his warmth. Severus stirred slightly at her movements, inhaling through his nose and pulling her closer. Their bodies fit together so perfectly under the sheets, Kate ignoring just how wrong the situation was. She thought back to the night before as she laid there in his arms; the panic and fear that had bubbled in her chest when her bedroom door had swung open, Frank stumbling into her room and screaming about god knows what. Severus had made her feel so safe. Made her feel wanted and cared for.

She squinted at the fading lights of a rundown marquis glowed through the snowfall, Kate's lips stretching into a smile as she read the bold lettering. "Severus, how did you know?"

"You mentioned in your letter that you were looking forward to practicing ballet over the break," Severus said, admiring the glow in the young woman's eyes, "Since our circumstances have changed, I assumed this would do."

Kate read over the marquis again: _The Nutcracker._ Families bustled around the two, calling out hellos and taking refuge in the warmth of the theatre, stomping out their boots before they entered. "Severus, that's so thoughtful," she said, taken aback but the considerate thought of the usually brooding professor.

He rolled his eyes, embarrassed by the gesture and the way she reacted. She smiled, happiness radiating from the girl, a strange feeling taking over Severus. He felt ridiculous, going out of his way for a student, nonetheless. What the hell was wrong with him? "Well, don't stand out here, Katherine," he snapped, Katherine smiling still, her gloved hand taking his own. Her fingers curled between his, Severus enjoying the weight of her hand in his own. He didn't flinch, or pull away, or yank his hand away from hers; but rather resented the moment he would have to let go, trying to hide the smile that glowed from his face as she led him into the theatre.

The warmth of the building rushed over them as they stepped into the building's small foyer, the waltzy compositions lingering above the abundance of people standing in groups, chatting excitedly. Children dressed as fairies and toy soldiers stood posted at the theatre entrance, stacks of glossy programs piled high in their arms, distributing them to theatre-goers as they entered with shy smiles. Severus watched as Katherine maneuvered through the crowd ahead of him, curls falling over her shoulder when she bent down to take a program from a young boy, smiling as she thanked him. Severus hated crowds, and children were not necessarily on the top of his list either. But in the crowded room, with oblivious others bumping around and the metallic sound of classical scores being butchered by muggle speakers, at was as if she stood alone. He stood behind her, eyes fixed upon her as she straightened and turned, gesturing for him to follow her into the theatre. He followed her down the aisle, muttering his annoyance under his breath as they shimmied in front of a large seated family to fill two empty seats. The theatre filled in around them, Kate scanning the venue with wide eyes. "I used to dance in a theatre like this," she said, Severus watching the sparkle in her eyes, "Back when I was young. Oh Severus, I'm so excited."

As she spoke, telling him of old recitals, he watched her. This was all so ridiculous. How foolish he must look taking her here. How desperate. Again, he reminded himself of the inappropriate nature of their position. And yet, here he was, beside her in the theatre where he used to sit beside Lily. Her family had taken him to the same performance many years ago. Yet sitting beside the young blonde, it felt like a new experience.

Before long, the lights had dimmed, the audience laughing at the sight of little feet bustling about in the gap under the curtain where the stage lights shone through. Kate's eyes danced when the curtains opened, children filling the stage in ornate costumes, a wide grin plastered to her face. But Severus found his attention straying from the March of the Toy Soldiers, his eyes transfixed on Kate as she watched. The dances came and ended, scores rolling into one another, yet her smile never left. He wondered what ran through her mind as she watched; if watching the performance brought back memories from her childhood, or if it caused her heart to long for her father. Whatever she thought, he hoped it to be fond. She glanced over at him, catching his stare. He looked away, hoping that she wouldn't notice, but to his dismay he heard her stifle a laugh.

The performance came to end after what felt to an eternity to Severus. He never understood why there was such a necessity to dress children up and force others to watch their horrific dancing. The theatre lights illuminated the small theatre, everyone in a hurry to evacuate into the foyer. Annoyance came over Severus as he shuffled his way through an almost unmoving crowd, pushing his way towards the exit. "Bloody hell," he muttered, a stout elderly man connecting shoulder with him. He stopped when he felt cold fingers slip into his own, Katherine trying not to lose him in the growing sea of bodies.

The two exited out into the streets, Katherine slipping her arm into his. The damned girl was getting far too comfortable with hanging on to him, but Severus didn't seem to mind. "That was absolutely precious, don't you agree Severus?"

" 'Precious' is quite the stretch, isn't it, Miss Blakewood?"

She rolled her eyes, looking up at the dark man, "Oh please, Severus, you must have enjoyed yourself. You brought me here."

"I brought you here because of your tastes, Katherine. Not my own."

"You were humming along, Severus."

"I do not hum, Katherine," he snapped, looking down at her. Her doe like eyes were turned up to him, moonlight shining on her face in the same way it did on the night they met at the Astronomy Tower, "And it wasn't completely unbearable." He rolled her eyes at the smirk that her lips curled into.

The couple continued down the snowy streets, the bright sounds of laughter and clinking glasses ricocheting down the streets from a bustling pub on the corner. Severus caught sight of her in the street lights once again, snowflakes falling around her head and sticking to her hair, the light casting on them, giving her an angelic glow. Fitting for the holiday, Severus had thought. She glowed, but not in a visible way, not in a way he could describe. "The children were very cute," she chattered, Severus wondering how long it would take for her to cease her constant yammering, "The little girls who were the flowers just made me melt."

"Typical women," he teased, Kate looking up at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Surely you want children someday, don't you Severus?"

Severus paused, processing her question. He chuckled; surly she couldn't be serious. Him? With children? His father had been absent enough in his own life, and his students were enough for him to consider a lifetime of abstinence. "Do I really strike you as the fatherly type, Miss Blakewood?"

She glanced up at him quickly, her eyes returning to the streets in front of her, the small pub glowing brighter as they drew closer. They walked in silence for a few steps before she spoke, "I think you would be an excellent father, Severus." Before he could respond, she pulled him towards the entrance of the pub, "C'mon now, buy me a drink,"

He watched her small frame disappear into the sea of drunken muggles, pausing for a moment in the doorway. Her words puzzled him, but then again, she was a puzzling creature. She slid into an empty stool at the bar, shouting to the bartender over music and conversations that were too loud. Severus stepped into the pub, the door swinging shut and cutting off the chill the crept in from outside. Severus hated crowds like this; the drunken shouts and stumbling idiots, conversations that were far too loud, muggles who were way too obnoxious, and cheap beer that smelled of piss. But he found her, just the same as the theatre, to be the only thing his eyes could find in the crowded room. He had never seen Lily like that. He could pick her flaming locks out of a crowd, but the unfamiliar faces had always remained around her. Katherine pulled him to her with this unseen force that he couldn't comprehend. When he searched for her face, it was the only face he could see. However, Severus found that this newfound tunnel vision was rather comfortable as he pushed through the crowd towards here.

The bartender slid a pint in front of her, the inky dark Guinness sloshing over the rim and onto the counter. Severus slid into the stool next to her, muttering out his drink, Kate taking a long pull from her drink that Severus though to be far too large for her otherwise petite stature. She set her glass down, wiping the remaining liquid from her lip with the pad of her thumb. The bartender put Severus' whiskey down in front of him, Severus tipping the glass back and emptying the contents. He frowned; muggle whisky had always been so much weaker than what he had grown accustom to, but it would have to do for the night. An empty bottle of fire whiskey sat on is desk in the study, and the remaining headache served as a reminder of the night before. He took in the sight of her, draining her glass, chatting with the people seated around them. It was almost as if the previous night never happened to her, her ever-present chipper spirit filling the entire room. He found her constant chattering to be an annoyance, but she remained bright even in her darkest of times, and that he admired. He was envious of it, really.

Katherine laughed at something one of the bar patrons said, tossing her head back like a child would. Her curls fell down her back, still damp from the snowfall. Her nose crinkled when she laughed, Severus noticed the crooked bottom tooth in her wide crooked smile. She leaned towards him, "This place, it reminds me of the pub my aunt owns back home," she told him, Severus leaning in slightly to hear her over the crowd, "We would spend every Christmas Eve there before midnight mass. Drinking, dancing, singing," she emptied her glass, waving the bartender over for another drink.

Severus nodded, "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

She laughed, turning back to the woman she had engaged in conversation when she sat down. Drink followed drink, both recognizing the familiar buzzing, Severus thoughts straying back to the night they had spent in his quarters, the same pinkiness creeping across Kate's cheeks as another empty glass clattered against the table. Severus had turned his shoulders towards her, watching her giggle and sway on her stool. They talked, they laughed, and Severus watched her. He watched her face go pink, listened as her words slurred into each other, her bell like laughter brewing a warmth in his stomach. She went to rest her foot on the rung on her stool, her foot slipping and causing her to lurch forward. She grabbed his thigh, steadying herself, the twosome bursting into a shared drunken laughter. He took her arm, Katherine still leaning into him, "Why is it that every time I fall, you're always around to catch me?" she laughed, turning her face up towards his.

He could smell the Guinness heavy on her breath, her breath warm on his face, "I could never bear to watch you hurt yourself, Katherine," he said, the sincerity of his words shocking even himself.

Katherine's hand found his cheek, her lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss. Her hand slipped across the counter, fingertips musing with his own before he finally curled his fingers around hers. Her lips tasted the same as they had many months before, Katherine sinking in to their kiss, taking in the way their lips meshed together. Severus rested a hand on her leg, the both of them clumsy in their inebriated state. Onlookers whistled and jeered, Katherine pulling away from their kiss, touching her forehead to his. "I think it's time we leave," Katherine laughed, shaking her head. Severus threw the night's bill on to the counter, turning to stand. He held his hand out for Katherine, the two maneuvering their way through the dwindling crowd and into the bitter cold once more.

The snow had started to fall heavily, coming down in a thick white curtain. Severus watched as Katherine wandered ahead of him, arms outstretched, turning herself in a circle in the snowfall in a fit of giggles. Severus rolled his eyes, "Keep yourself together, Miss Blakewood," he jeered, looking on the beautiful drunk woman as she steadied herself on a light post, hanging to it and swaying herself from side to side.

"I am absolutely fine, Severus," she laughed, "And if I counted correctly, you've had just as much to drink as I've had." She raised her brows, looking up at him from under her lashed as he approached the post, resting a gloved hand on the cold metal.

"With as much as you have had, I'm surprised that you can count," he chided, chuckling as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

His lips brushed against hers, his cold nose bumping against hers. Snowflakes stuck to her lashes, Severus pulled her to him, her frame pressing against him. He blamed the sudden bravery on the alcohol, yet he felt no remorse in his actions. Holding her to him, the warmth of her in his arms, felt nature and new in a way that made his heart beat faster. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was allowing himself to act like a lovesick child. He spent so many years building up walls to shut people out, became the strict elusive man that his students despised, yet she saw something that he could find in himself; something he though had died with a girl named after a flower. But he held her, and he didn't want to let go. And he hoped that he would not have to. That he could continue to live the moment, no matter how brief it may be.

"Please don't feel like you have to do this," she whispered, "Like you have to kiss me. We've been driving and I don't want you to come to regret your actions."

He lifted a hand, his fingers touching her cheek. His movements were slow and hesitant, trying to let go of the many years he spent trying to avoid the touch of another. But she looked up at him, and he held her, "I could never regret you."

Her lips crashed against his, her thin frame shaking with shivers, yet she felt as if she were exploding with warmth. Severus eased into her kiss, lips moving against each other; careful, gentle, reserved. "Happy Christmas, Kate," he whispered into her lips, feeling her smile into their kiss. How cliché they must have looked, embracing each other in the snow. Snowflakes stuck to their hair, soaking their clothing as they stood under the dim glow of the street light.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

* * *

Neither of them seemed to notice the loud pop as their feet found solid ground in the entry way of Spinner's End, their lips still pressed to each other. Severus fumbled with his coat, his lips never leaving hers as he discarded the wet wool. Katherine made quick work of the buttons of her own, Severus reaching behind her to help her remove it, the couple laughing as they stumbled over each other's boots as they kicked them off into the dark hallway. He held her tight to him, her fingers knotted in his hair. Kate's soft sighs echoed down the hallway, Severus's tongue dragging along her bottom lip. She captured his own between her teeth, tugging and giggling as he pulled her against him, a moan growling from deep in his throat. Her fingers started at the buttons of his shirt, the two captured in a clumsy, passionate battle for dominance. Severus peeled off the button down, tossing it to the growing pile of discarded clothing as they made their way up the staircase, still wrapped up in each other.

Nerves joined the primal feelings that pulsed through him as they neared the bedroom door, realizing what was to come if the continued on the path they were currently on. Katherine backed into the bedroom door, Severus taking her face in his hands, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck as she fumbled for the doorknob, the heavy door swinging open and bouncing against the wall as Severus backed her into the dark room. Her hands trailed up his chest, Severus's hands exploring every inch of her. Part of him screamed for him to stop; if the Headmaster were to find out, he would surely be out of a job. His reputation would be destroyed, and Katherine's as well. The retributions of his actions would severe. But the taste of her lips silenced those cries.

"You can tell me to stop," he whispered, the two crashing into the bed, "If this is causing you any discomfort, Kate, you can tell me to stop. I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated to-."

"Severus," she took his face in her hands, her eyes boring into his. Even in the darkness, he could see the mischievous glint that glittered in her brown eyes, glassy and aglow, "You will never be an obligation."

He smiled down at her, brushing her wild hair from her face before kissing her once more. Quickly, her thick sweater found its way to the bedroom floor, nerves heightening for the both of them as passion quickly built again. Severus fumbled with her trousers, pulling the damp denim off her hips, Katherine kicking them off as he slid them down her legs. He looked down upon her, her skin pale against the simple cotton bra and panties she wore, his trousers growing tighter. He rolled his eyes over her, taking in the sight of her, Katherine smiling up at him shyly. "You're absolutely stunning," he whispered, his fingertips tracing up her sides, chuckling when she shivered at the feather light touch.

Katherine's body trembled, "Severus, I've never done this before."

He pressed his forehead to hers, one hand curled in his hair, the other on his chest. "Neither have I," he whispered, lifting himself over her, "Are you-are you sure this is what you want, Katherine?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. She pulled him to her, her lips finding his, "I will always want you, Severus."

He leaned down, sliding his hands up her thighs and taking her hips in his hands. He lowered himself over her, a warmth growing deep in Kate's stomach as he brought his lips to her neck. He trailed up her neck, pressing a light kiss to her earlobe, hooking his fingers around the smooth fabric of her panties. Kate lifted her hips and allowed him to pull them off, the lacy garment joining the rest of their clothing in the pile on the bedroom floor. His fingers mused between her legs, Kate moaning at his touch, craving more. Katherine's fingers found the zipper of his trousers, Severus yanking them off with one hand as he pressed kisses to her neck. They were both unsure of what to do, but the nerves melted away as they laughed in the dark, bodies bumping together awkwardly, completely lost in each other. The wind blew beyond the windowpanes, the gentle roaring melding with the sounds of their bodies rustling over the bedsheets; a symphony of soft gasps and sighs as their bodies melted into each other. Severus positioned himself over her, hoping that she couldn't hear his head pounding in his chest as he looked down at her, prepared for her to tell him that she had changed her mind. She surely couldn't want this. Not him. Not like this. No one had ever looked at him in the way she had. But her smile and nod just encouraged him to go on, and Severus felt a burning warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. Not since her. Not since Lily.

Happiness. She made him, the dark brooding potions master, irrevocably, blissfully, wholly happy. And he hoped that he, somehow, made her feel the same.

His lips came crashing down against hers once more as he filled her. He was gentle, pausing when her face twisted with discomfort and waiting for her permission to carry on. He held her as he pumped into her, certain tenderness in the moment that he had never shared with another before. He whispered to her as their bodies moved in rhythm, telling her sweet things that he never thought he had the capacity to say. He didn't know that sex could be this beautiful; this magical. He didn't know that it could be this warm and fulfilling. He remembered hearing the boys in his dormitory talking about their sexual endeavors back during his time as a student, rolling his eyes as they discussed their experiences, chalking it up to nothing but a meaningless pastime. But as he moved in her warmth, her face buried in his neck, arms wrapped around him, he felt a closeness that he had been lacking for such a long time. She gasped, Severus pausing and looking down at her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, reaching up to touch his face, "I'm more than alright."

He smiled, kissing her again and rocking deeper into her. Kate closed her eyes, waves of pleasure rippling through her body as Severus's moans intensified. His hand found hers, fingers twisting together like vines on a trellis. She gasped as her body erupted in pleasure, Severus tightening his grip on her hand as he that familiar hitch in his back, hissing and mentally kicking himself for finishing so early, calling her name out into the dark. They collapsed into each other, his head on her chest and her fingers combing through his hair as they caught their breath. They were silent for want seemed like an eternity, Katherine holding him close to her as he both faded into a sleepy bliss. The snow continued to fall, Severus listening to the wind blow outside. Katherine gasped, Severus jumping at the sudden rise of her chest, "Bloody hell, Katherine! What is it?"

"Oh, Severus! We forgot to get a Christmas tree!"

* * *

To my beloved readers, thank you for all of your incredible support of this story. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for such a delay in updating; after a rather tumultuous breakup and an increase in workload as I work through my major, life got the best of me. I hope to update quite regularly as life calms down.

Please review,

DGAGP xx


End file.
